Holiday In Hillridge
by toocutecarrie
Summary: The winter holidays are approaching and so is the Winter Ball. Who will go with whom? Will the brisk holidays bring warmth for everyone? LG, M and ?
1. Announcements

A/N: This chapter is very short, it is just like an intro to the story. The next chapters will be a lot longer! And the horizontal line break is not working, so luckily this chapter is all in one scene!

I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. I do wish I owned Adam Lamberg (Gordo) though!!!

**Holiday In Hillridge**

**Chapter 1: Announcements**

Lizzie McGuire, along with her two best friends Miranda Sanchez, and David "Gordo" Gordan, sat in their homeroom history class waiting for the announcements.

As soon as Lizzie opened her mouth to speak to her friends, they heard the screeching sound of the school's PA system. Miranda plugged her ears with her fingers. Gordo had a startled look on his face.

"Lawrence Tudgeman III here with your morning announcements..."

"Must he _always_ start the announcements that way?" Miranda asked irritated.

"Hey I'd rather hear Tudgeman's voice over the intercom any day than Kate's," Lizzie said.

"And now here is a very important announcement from the head of Hillridge High's Dance Committee..."

_**Animated Lizzie: "Oh no! Guess I spoke too soon!"**_

"Good morning Hillridge High! This is Kate Sanders, your dance committee head. I am so excited to tell you all about our upcoming Winter Dance..."

_**Animated Lizzie: "Why does Kate get to be in charge of the entire school? It's not just middle school anymore, we're freshman, and she's still the queen of the campus. Life is so unfair!"**_

"Not another dance," Gordo mumbled. He hated dances.

"Alright!" Miranda screeched. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah, if we can get any dates," Lizzie said.

"Well, I'll go with Ethan Craft and you can.. go with Gordo," Miranda joked.

"Very funny," Gordo replied.

"You don't want to go with me?" Lizzie asked, pretending to be heartbroken.

"It's not that," Gordo blushed, "but I'm not going."

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Believe me, if I were to go to this dance, you would be the only one I would want to go with. Wait! Stop it Gordo! She's just your friend."**_

"But you have to go!" Lizzie cried. "Everyone's going to be there!"

"So?" Gordo asked.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Oh yeah, that angle won't work with Gordo. Hmmm..."**_

"So! We're the three amigos! We have to stick together!" Lizzie spat.

"Even if we have _dates_?" Miranda asked sarcastically.

"Even if we have dates!" Lizzie responded. "C'mon Gordo, it wouldn't be any fun without you there."

"I'm not fun?" Miranda asked offended.

"You are," Lizzie said as she shot her a look of help, "But it won't be as much fun without him there. Right Miranda?"

"You're totally right Lizzie," Miranda agreed. Lizzie shot her back a smile.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it," Gordo retorted.

"Well, you'd better," Lizzie threatened.

"Or what?" Gordo questioned.

"Well, I don't know, but you'd better!" Lizzie said.

Gordo just laughed. "Lizzie, you've never been good at comebacks."

"I know that," Lizzie admitted.

"There will be voting at the dance for Snow King and Queen," Kate's voice was still pouring throughout the school, emphasizing the word "Queen."

"Great! Wonder who'll win that?!" Miranda said bitterly.

"Ethan and Kate no doubt. Maybe Claire, but probably Kate," Lizzie replied.

"As always," Gordo added.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Not that I'd like to win or anything; it'd just be nice to see a change."**_

By then their teacher was giving instructions for their next assignment, so Lizzie turned around to pay attention. She couldn't help but grin just a little though about the thought that Gordo was right behind her.

_**Animated Lizzie: "I am going to get him to that dance, and I am going to tell him how I feel! Miranda already knows, and he should from that kiss in Rome, but I swear that boy is totally clueless!"**_

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was short; this is going to be a fairly short fan fic since the holidays are coming up. I'm looking at about 11 chapters, but this story will either be done by Christmas, or New Year's at the latest! I will update ASAP! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R- I love hearing from everyone!

Carrie


	2. Fire and Rain

A/N Okay, so it's been forever since I've updated; sorry about that! I'm working full-time and will soon be taking classes at night also so it's hard for me to find time. Even though this story was intended to be finished by New Year's Eve, we can all see that it didn't happen. However, this is a winter story, and since it is still winter, I'm going to continue it anyway. Hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update soon, but please be patient. And please review- I love hearing what ya'll have to say!

I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. I do wish I owned Adam Lamberg (Gordo) though!!!

**Holiday In Hillridge**

**Chapter 2: Fire and Rain

* * *

**

Lizzie got home that afternoon and plopped down on the couch. As soon as she got comfortable, the phone rang. She waited patiently for another family member to get it, but finally gave up on that.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Must I do everything?"**_

Lizzie got up off the couch to get the phone. "Hello?" she asked politely.

"It's me," she heard the voice on the other end. It was Miranda.

"Three way?" Lizzie asked nonchalantly, wondering if Gordo was on the phone or not.

"Nope, I'm solo," Miranda responded. "So, what are you going to wear to the dance?"

"I have no idea! We'll have to go shopping this weekend. I'd die if Kate saw me wearing something old. She'd accuse me of being an outfit repeater again. She'd announce it in front of the whole school," Lizzie answered.

"True that. I have to get something new too," Miranda said.

"Is Gordo going to go with us?" Lizzie asked.

"Maybe if you ask him…." Miranda teased.

"Yeah, right," Lizzie said.

"Oh c'mon Lizzie, you know he'll go. He'd never miss an opportunity to spend time with you," Miranda insisted.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I know everything," Miranda joked. "Seriously though, don't worry about it."

"Okay, I guess I won't," Lizzie replied, "but I am _not_ asking him to the dance."

"Fine. You'll still see him anyway. So, who are you gonna nominate for Winter King and Queen?" Miranda questioned.

"Well, of course I'm gonna nominate Ethan, 'cause I mean, c'mon, who _wouldn't_? But there is _no_ way I'm nominating Kate! I'll just nominate… you, Miranda."

"Are you serious? Lizzie, you would be my only vote! You're such a good friend though, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'll nominate you too Lizzie. We'll be even," Miranda added.

"Coolie! At least we'll each get one vote!"

They giggled at the idea and then said their goodbyes and hung up.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Should I ask Gordo? I really want to. But I don't wanna seem obvious. He'll probably go with Miranda and I anyway. Although, it would be nice to see him as my date… Oh drop it McGuire! He's just your friend."**_

Lizzie got out of her trance and shook her head. Then she plopped back on the couch and rested her head in her hands trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

The next day was Winter King and Queen nominations. It was pouring down rain outside.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Great. If I already didn't have the worst chance of winning as it is, it has to go and rain and totally mess up my hair."**_

Lizzie slipped into her homeroom class right as the bell rang and into her seat in front of Gordo.

"Is it raining outside?" Gordo asked jokingly, noticing Lizzie's long blonde hair in wet waves and water dripping down her face.

"No, it's a bright, sunny day," Lizzie answered sarcastically.

She turned to glance at Miranda who was behind Gordo rolling her eyes at him.

"You know, as if this day won't be filled with enough disappointment, I thought I'd at least look decent," Lizzie announced.

"You look great," Gordo said.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Did you just say that out loud? Quick! Cover!"**_

"Really?" Lizzie asked, blushing.

"Um, yeah. The wet look really brings out your eyes," he answered.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "What was that?"**_

"_O-kay_, " Lizzie responded, not quite knowing how to answer that.

"Why are you so sure this day will be disappointing?" Gordo asked, trying to change the subject.

"Because now I'll _really_ never win Winter Queen. Like I really had a chance…" Lizzie started.

"Do you think you actually have a chance?" a voice said over head.

Lizzie looked up to see Kate and Claire standing above her. It was Claire who had made the snotty comment.

"She wasn't talking to either of you," Miranda interrupted. Kate gave Miranda a cold stare.

"She doesn't stand a chance with Claire and I as her competition," Kate snidely remarked. "Bye Lose-ie!" she snarked as her and Claire gave a little wave and took their seats across the room.

"What happened to her?" Lizzie asked innocently. "I mean, in Rome she was so nice. Why couldn't she stay that way?"

"Because then we returned to reality," Gordo answered. "Kate has always been this way, and she always will. Especially with Claire around to enforce that."

"I still wish I had been in Rome, 'cause I still can't imagine Kate being nice. I guess it's one of those things you have to see to believe," Miranda said.

"Yeah, well, what's really bad is that they're both right. I don't stand a chance," Lizzie sulked.

"Don't pay attention to them," Gordo said, "her and Kate are just bitter. They are just jealous of you."

"Why would they be jealous of _me_?" Lizzie asked.

"Just look at yourself Lizzie. That's not very hard to figure out," Gordo answered.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Okay, Gordo, keep your thoughts on the down low. You've gotta stop spouting out your feelings!"**_

Miranda gave Lizzie a sly smile.

Just then, the bell rang to switch classes.

"I've gotta stop by the restroom before I go to class. I'll see ya'll at lunch," Gordo said, using any excuse to escape.

"What was that all about?" Lizzie turned to Miranda.

"I told you," Miranda said.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked naively.

"Lizzie, are you blind?" Miranda asked. "Gordo likes you. Now recognize this as your chance to tell him how you feel!"

"Are you sure he likes me?" Lizzie asked uneasily.

"Duh! Even I could see that!" Claire snapped, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"See?" Miranda asked. "Even Claire knows. You have to tell him."

"I will," Lizzie said, as she got up to walk to her next class.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Someday."

* * *

**_

That afternoon, the trio walked home from a long day at school. Miranda's house was the first stop.

"Bye guys," she said as she trotted toward her front door. "Three-way me later," she said, giving a Lizzie a look before walking into her house.

_**Animated Lizzie: "I know what that look was for. Maybe I should just have Miranda tell him, she'd probably be better at it than me anyway. And if he rejects me, at least he wouldn't have to see me upset. Oh who am I kidding? I am such a coward!"**_

Lizzie looked up at the sky and saw that it was very overcast again.

"Oh no, I think more rain is coming," Lizzie announced.

"At least we're almost out of it," Gordo pointed out.

"That's true," Lizzie agreed. She had gotten soaked enough that morning. Just then she felt a rain drop on her nose. "Here we go."

A few minutes later as they were nearing Gordo's house, it started coming down harder.

"Oh gosh, it couldn't wait until I got home. Just my luck! And it's so _cold_ out here!" Lizzie whined.

They reached Gordo's house just as it began to pour.

"C'mon lets go inside where it's warm," Gordo said as he grabbed Lizzie's hand and lead her through the front door.

"Thanks," Lizzie said, feeling her face get hot.

"You're welcome," Gordo replied, looking down at their hands and realizing they were still grasped.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "This is it Gordo. This is your moment. Kiss her!"**_

_**Animated Lizzie: "Kiss me, you fool!"**_

Gordo pulled Lizzie closer to his body and she could feel herself drawing closer into him. She could feel his warmth and she felt like there was fire in her heart. It was then that she realized she had to let him know. She inched closer to him and their lips were just about to meet…

"Hello David. Hi Lizzie, " Mr. Gordon appeared.

"Hi Dad," Gordo answered, his face red with embarrassment.

"Hi Mr. Gordon," Lizzie said, her face just as red.

"Is it okay if Lizzie stays for a little while until the rain dies down?" Gordo asked his father.

"Sure. Lizzie would you like to stay for dinner?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"I'd love to."

"Good. Then we'll take you home after. Just make sure you call your parents and let them know where you are," he insisted.

"I sure will. Thanks," Lizzie smiled.

"You're welcome; anytime Lizzie," Mr. Gordon said.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Wow! He must not have seen what almost happened, otherwise he probably wouldn't be so nice."**_

As Lizzie went in the other room to go call her parents, Mr. Gordon turned to Gordo.

"We'll talk later son," he said knowingly.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Guess I spoke too soon."**_

Gordo went into the kitchen where Lizzie was on the phone, just ecstatic that she was there.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll try to update ASAP. Please review! Love ya'll!!!

xoxo

Carrie


End file.
